Many sporting events are televised live. In some sports, such as golf, a patron cannot view all of the action because the “playing field” is too large and/or dispersed over acres of ground. A golf tournament encompasses eighteen (18) holes of golf. A patron can only view a small portion of the live activities at any given time depending on their location on the golf course. Similarly, a tennis tournament may be spread among multiple tennis courts in different stadiums. A patron may only be in one of those stadiums and cannot view action in another stadium. Thus, attending a sporting event may have some drawbacks when it comes to viewing the event.
The overall level of satisfaction when attending a sporting event may be increased if the patron were able to receive and view television coverage of the event while also being physically present at the event. It is impractical, however, to carry a television receiver at an event especially if the over-the-air (OTA) broadcast signal is difficult to tune based on the geographic location of the event.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.